


The Tale of the Two Little Spoons

by jacksonstone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstone/pseuds/jacksonstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles/Derek - They both want to be the little spoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Two Little Spoons

Title: The Tale of the Two Little Spoons  
Author: Jackson Stone  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles (Sterek)  
Rating: PG-13 (tiny bit of language and references to adult themes)

Prompt: Originally from the LiveJournal Teen Wolf Kink Meme - Stiles/Derek, they both want to be the little spoon 

 

Derek is paused in the doorway of their bathroom looking over at Stiles on their bed. He has a large fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist and an eyebrow raised as he gazes over his younger lover. He shakes his head before heading back into the bathroom, changing into a pair of gym shorts and brushing his teeth. He spits and wipes the minty foam from his mouth with the now discarded towel. Derek yawns and scratches at the stubble on his chin and makes a mental note to shave before he heads into the office in the morning. He wanders back into their bedroom, to see Stiles in the exact same position. Spread out over the entire bed. Derek had no idea how someone so small could literally hog the entire king sized bed. He just rolled his eyes fondly as he picked up Stiles’ dirty clothes from the floor where Stiles had haphazardly just threw them as he changed and tossed them into the wicker laundry hamper with Derek’s own clothes and used towel.

“Shove over.” He says voice thick with sleep as he waits for his own side of the bed to become vacant. Stiles barely moves over as he is so engrossed in his new comic book, uh Graphic Novel, as Stiles has corrected him many a time, and mumbles a quick apology, without tearing his eyes off of the colorful pages. Derek looks at him fondly for a moment, it’s rare that Stiles is quiet and still for an extended period of time. Maybe he will surprise Stiles with more comi-graphic novels more often since this surprise worked out so well. Derek pulls back the comforter and slips in between the cool sheets, and lets out a content sigh. The house was silent and still, and it was just magical. He fluffs his pillows a bit and lays on his side facing away from Stiles and his bedside lamp which throws an mean glare into his tired eyes, shoving an arm under his pillow and tangled his feet with Stiles’, which proved to be a huge mistake.

Stiles took the connection of their limbs as a sign for him to pause his reading and turn all of his attention, which had been pleasantly dormant, to his sleepy boyfriend, only to be met with the sight of his smooth, tanned, broad back. “Umm…Derek, what are you doing? Are we really going to sleep already? I’ve missed you.” He says with a small whine leaning his chin on Derek’s shoulder and pokes just under his ribs. “Stiles…” Derek says in a warning tone, but he has a small grin on his face that he is trying to keep schooled. “Yeah, Der?” Stiles replies with a smug look on his face.

“Quit it.”

“But I missed you today!”

“I’ve been here since you got home from work…”

“But that’s only like 5 hours!”

“You were reading all evening.”

“Which is all your fault!”

“Stiles.”

“It’s true! You are the one that gave me the most anticipated sequel of the decade. I still don’t k now how you got it for me today. You’re like the superman of boyfriends, like no joke. You would so be getting laid right now, but well, I just want to read, so sorry…Spiderman trumps sex for Derek tonight.”

“I reserved it online…”

“Besides the point…you can’t give me a present like this and expect me not to read it, ergo you’re fault.”

“I expected you to read it…it was the whole point of the gift…Did you just say ergo?”

“Yes. I’m worldly, I can throw Latin into any sentence.”

“Of course you can… Stop poking me.”

“But you’re being boring…Derek…Derek……..”

“STILES! NO!” Derek yelped as his body flailed seeing as Stiles decided to attack him with tickles. How Stiles figured out he was ticklish was beyond him. It was probably Scott or Jackson…the little traitors. When Stiles decided to finally give in and paused his attack, Derek was panting, now on his back, pillows on the floor and there is a glare in Stiles’ direction. Stiles meets the glare with a wide grin, before leaning down to cover his lips with his own for a kiss. “There we go, that’s better, now I can see your pretty growly face.” Derek gave in with a sigh and kissed him back, and his emotions won out over his control to keep his brooding look on his face, and he snorted at his boyfriend. “You’re ridiculous…c ‘mere” He says pulling him back for a few more goodnight kisses. Derek’s eyes closed as he moved his mouth against Stiles and he felt so happy, finally, like to void in his life and his heart was finally filled. After a few more of these delicious kisses Stiles pulls away and Derek gazes up at him with heavy lidded eyes. Derek rearranged himself and grabbed the pillows from the carpeted floor, yawning as he fixes them yet again. “Sleepy time now Stiles, we have to get up early.” He says moving back onto his side away from Stiles and snuggled back underneath the thick comforter

“Um what are you doing?” Stiles asked in a confused tone still sitting up, his torso turned to Derek., who sighed and waved a hand in his direction a little in a go away motion.“I already kissed you goodnight.” He replies, not even opening his eyes. “That’s not what I’m talking about Derek and you know it. It’s my turn tonight.” Derek just lets out a groan, he had hoped Stiles wasn’t going to bring it up tonight, he was far too tired and wanted a second turn. “Stiles…” He says in a tired whine. “Derek, No! You always make me switch even if I’m asleep before you come to bed.” He pointed out.

“Stiles…please…next time I promise.”

“No…it’s my turn. This was your idea and you have to stick to it.”

Derek grumps and moves so he lies on his back and tries pulling a move that Stiles always used on him. His eyes go wide and his bottom lip juts out and it is a full scale puppy dog pout. Stiles is taken aback by the look and Derek just looks so pathetic, how could he possibly say no to that cute little face. No. Stiles knew this game. This was his game there was no way he was going to give in. He kissed Derek’s very cute pout and wished he had a camera to capture this look. He moved onto his side and reached over and pulled on Derek’s arm with a surprising amount of force, over so that his back is pressed against Derek’s chiseled body.

Derek is not amused in the slightest, seriously, there should be a warning when you first start dating something that states which position they prefer to spoon in when it’s time for bed. Derek and Stiles both preferred little spoons. Deal breaker. “Stiles this is so uncomfortable..and you’re freezing.” He huffs, stealing his own arm back and shifting his body, yet again, to try and get comfortable, even though he knows he won’t be able too. He gives in and curls behind his shorter boyfriend and cuddles him, one of his arms around Stiles’ waist, the other trapped between their bodies.

Stiles smiles widely and snuggles into Derek trying to get as close as possible. “See isn’t this nice.”

“No.” Derek grumps in reply “Your ass is exceptionally boney, you’re an icicle, and my arm is going numb.”

"Ok one, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you complain about my ass before.” He says shifting it back into his lover in emphasis, and smirks at the surprised ‘oof’ he hears in response. “Two…it’s not fault you’re like a human version of the human torch, and thirdly suck it up Sourwolf.” Derek growls a little in aggravation, pulls his numb arm from between them and shoves it under Stile’s pillow this time, ignoring the irritating feeling of pins and needles and the blood flow starts to return. Stiles waits patiently as his grumpy partner gets situated. Derek was really living up to his ‘Sourwolf’ nickname at the moment. “Goodnight Stiles.” He says in tone of finality. “Goodnight Derek.”

 

Derek was this close…this close to falling asleep when Stiles freaks out. He jumps a little in surprise as Stiles’ voice rings out and pierces the silence. “DEREK! Could you be any more irritating right now?!”

“What the fuck are on you on about?”

“You and you fire breathing dragon breath on my neck.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Then you be the big spoon!” He retorts not amused with Stiles any longer, he just wants to fall asleep.

“No! You’re doing it on purpose, just move your head up or something.”

“Stiles!”

“Sourwolf!”

Derek just sighs, but moves his head from his really comfortable spot, nuzzled into the crook of Stiles neck, to further up the pillow. “Stiles if you can’t handle being the little spoon then you will give up your turns and forever be the big spoon.” He growls.

“That’s rich, coming from you, you’re always the little spoon.” Stiles huffs back, a habit he’s picked up from his lover.

Derek opens his eyes and is still facing Stile’s back. He rolls his eyes, yet again. “How am I always the little spoon if I am behind you…Seems like you’re the little spoon right now…” He says, not knowing why he was feeding into another one of Stiles’ reasoning. All of a sudden, Stiles hand raises into the air, so that Derek can see what he is holding. He tries so hard to resist laughing, but it doesn’t work, as he chuckles into Stiles’ soft short hair. “You’re an idiot.”

Clutched in Stiles hand, is the stuffed wolf that Derek had gotten him on their date to the zoo, which Stiles has of course, called Sourwolf, it even has a little collar with the nickname engraved on it. “See you are always in front of me either way.” Stiles says clutching his stuffed wolf close to his body.

“OK…doesn’t count, but ok. Can we please go to sleep now babe.” Derek says using a pet name, hoping it will mollify Stiles.

“Of course we can baby cakes…no I don’t like baby cakes, that’s just not you at all.”

“Stiles.”

“Shutting up now.”

 

Derek couldn’t believe this was happening. He was exhausted and yet, he couldn’t drop off into slumber now that Stile was settled and not moving any more. The ceiling fan was spinning, but it wasn’t producing enough air movement. That combined with their thick blanket and Stiles pressed against him, it was becoming too much for Derek. They had to figure out a solution.

“Are you drooling on me?” Stiles asks in his own sleepy tone.

“No.” He grits out, becoming overly tired now.

“Well, you’re doing something wet.”

Stiles barely had time to finish his sentence before the bed shifts. Derek had thrown the comforter back and pulled away from Stiles, getting out of bed and going over to the hamper which had the towel he had showered with and used it to wipe his forehead where the sweat had beaded and soaked his bangs, that weren’t gelled, due to going to sleep. He dried up all his perspiration and dropped the towel back in the hamper, climbing back in the bed, but laying on the back. “Stiles, I’m sorry, but I can’t tonight, it’s just too hot.” He says quietly, pulling the covers up until they were only covering his legs and pooling at his waist, leaving his chest bare so he could enjoy the breeze from the fan.

The voice that Derek had used was a rare one, the one that he uses, when he really doesn’t feel 100% So Stiles knew that he wasn’t fooling around trying to make Stile reconsider the offer and let Derek have the little spoon position again. Stiles flops onto his stomach and uses Derek’s shoulder as his pillow and wraps his arm across his abs. Derek’s hand came and made idle, soothing movements along Stiles’ spine. They tangle their legs and they were both comfortable in this position. Actually the most comfortable either one of them have been in when they have shared a bed. Ever. This could be their new go to position, a nice medium, each of them cuddling the other, while they were being cuddled themselves. It was perfection.

“Good night Derek”

“Night Stiles.”

“Hey Stiles?” Derek asks seconds away from his slumber.

“Yeah Der?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Derek.” Stiles smiles and presses a kiss to his sleeping boyfriend’s chest. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave some love!


End file.
